


Nick Is A Ghost

by PolyBoyz



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyBoyz/pseuds/PolyBoyz
Summary: nicks a ghost who had unfinished business and griffin comes from a line of mediums, but still, nick is the first ghost hes actually ever seen. after a year of tomfoolery and shenanigans, they decide to bone down.





	Nick Is A Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au my girlfriend and i came up with, nick died in a car crash and his unfinished business is finding love and making sure his brothers are safe. griffin meets him at a concert and nick in a panic tells him his unfinished business was watching ALL of the anime. of course they fall in love and griffin decides fuck death, we're convincing russ to bring you back.
> 
> also this was EXPLICITLY written by my girlfriend, she is so talented and amazing i love her so much you guys, like seriously, shes so cool

This was, quite possibly, the worst thing Nick had ever talked him into.  
  
They'd known each other for quite some time--nothing quite like bonding with someone who died less than a year ago over bad anime--and somehow they'd ended up dating (can you even date a ghost? Well, he was so there), and Nick had a stupid, awful idea.  
  
Griffin hadn't even been sure it would work, to be honest. He hadn't _heard_ of people having sex with ghosts--at least, no stories that could be verified at any rate, the stories all had the human doing the penetration, not the ghost.  
  
But Nick had given him puppy dog eyes, and said something about being tired of watching him get off using toys, rather than being able to help, so here they were; Griffin, naked on the bed, a mostly full thing of lube beside him, and Nick, floating above him.  
  
"This is the Worst, you know that right?" Griffin asked, eyeing the lube. "Like...maybe we should go with the whole Necromancer thing, at least then you'd have a body."  
  
Nick shook his head firmly. "If you want to back out its fine, but you gotta admit that ghost sex seems like it'd be great."  
  
"Can you even get naked? Is that like, a thing you can do, or will you just be fucking me--attempting to fuck me--fully clothed."  
  
Within a blink, Nick was naked, and reclining on the bed next to Griffin. "You were saying?"  
  
Griffin's mouth got dry, and he stared at Nick, taking him in.  
  
Fucking shit, it was awful but he was kind of glad Nick was a ghost, because he was _so_ far out of his league that Nick never would've noticed him if he was alive.  
  
That sounded bad, didn't it? Dammit, just--  
  
Nick waved his hand in front of Griffin's face. "You okay? You kinda zoned out a little bit."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Just. God, you're really hot, how is that fair? Like, I'm talking smokin' hot-- _smoking_ , get it, like, fog like, cause you're a--"  
  
Nick leaned in and pressed his mouth against Griffin's to shut him up. It was cold, yes, but they'd kissed so _often_ that Griffin could just sink into it, feeling Nick's hand--somewhat corporeal--come up to cup his face.  
  
When they broke apart, Griffin took a deep breath. "Right. Okay let me just--I don't know how this is gonna work so might as well be prepared, right?"  
  
Nick studied his face intently, and then smiled slightly, nodding slowly. "Okay, I won't distract you anymore." He paused, and then huffed a little. "I wish I could help a bit more though--like, I wanna get in on this."  
  
Griffin rolled his eyes and sat up, fumbling to grab the lube and spilling some on his fingers when he popped it open.  
  
"You just save your energy--I don't want you to lose your corporeal body while you're in the middle of boning me."  
  
Nick giggled a little, and phased out just a little, "Okay, this is me conserving energy. But like, Travis told me how to take energy from the air around me, so--"  
  
Griffin made a face, and paused as he went to press a finger into himself. "Don't talk about my brother when you're about to fuck me dude, that's not a turn on."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm shutting up now, please keep fingering yourself."  
  
Griffin didn't reply, just spread his thighs and grabbed a pillow to shove under his back before he pressed a finger into himself, biting his lip. He'd done it with Nick watching, plenty of times, but he was impatient now, he wasn't about to tease either of them, when he was so _close_ to getting Nick's dick.  
  
Goddamn.  
  
Nick stayed quiet, intent on watching Griffin's fingers, and Griffin absolutely preened under the attention, adding another finger quickly, squirming a little as he tried very hard not to whimper--he knew from _experience_ that Nick would pounce on that and they'd get distracted.  
  
He added a third finger, perhaps a little too soon, and Nick placed a cold hand on his thigh, making Griffin's eyes snap to him.  
  
"Hey," Nick said, chastising, "we've got tons of time, slow your horses."  
  
Griffin huffed, unamused, but slowed down, leaning into Nick's hand, even if it did make him shiver. They really needed to figure out how to get Nick to human temperature if they wanted to do this multiple times.  
  
Nick studied him intently, and Griffin locked eyes with him, managing a smile, even as his teeth began chattering.  
  
Nick removed his hand, looking panicked. "Maybe we shouldn't do this, if you're going to react like that--I don't want to give you hypothermia, dude."  
  
Griffin pulled his fingers out of himself and sat up, giving Nick a dirty look as he did. "I didn't spend the last ten minutes finger fucking myself for nothing, you know. And if you become corporeal for a bit then the chill should go away."  
  
Nick looked ready to protest, and Griffin held up a hand. "And," he continued, "I've got warming lube, so there. We're doing this, dammit. I want your dick in me like, _yesterday_."  
  
Nick huffed, and his shoulders relaxed. "Slut," he teased affectionately, and he blew Griffin a kiss.  
  
Griffin gave him an unusually serious look, and said softly, "only for you," which made Nick bite his lip.  
  
"You--its okay and I'd understand if you wanted to date someone alive, you know. I--you deserve someone who can take you out, and like, meet your friends and stuff."  
  
Griffin sat up, and made an impatient noise. "Make yourself corporeal so I can kiss your stupid face, please."  
  
Nick did so, and Griffin cupped his face and kissed him intently, letting Nick wrap himself around Griffin's body as Griffin petted his hair.  
  
When they finally parted, Griffin was breathless. "You're an idiot, you know that right? I'm a _medium_ , from a family of mediums, and we've got a family friend who's a necromancer. I'm going to bring your ass back to life and then we can go on all the cliché dates you want, dummy. Now do you have any more objections, or can we have sex now?"  
  
Nick shifted, and nodded slowly, fumbling to grab the lube from near Griffin's hip. He phased through it first, before he began concentrating properly, and could slick his hand with it, before wrapping it around his cock.  
  
Fuck, it was warm, and he couldn't help but let out a groan, eyes closed and head tilted back as he did so. When he opened his eyes, Griffin was sprawled again, thighs spread and hips tilted up from the pillow beneath him.  
  
Nick couldn't help but stare. He'd seen it before, but...god, Griffin looked this way for _him_ , not some stupid toy, and to be honest it was really overwhelming.  
  
Griffin licked his lips, and attempted a smile, and Nick surged forwards to kiss him, nearly moving into him. As he was corporeal, all he managed to do was smear himself against Griffin, getting lube everywhere, which just made Griffin groan, hand scrabbling for purchase on Nick's hip before he shifted it to wrap around the base of Nick's cock to stroke him.  
  
Nick pulled back with a gasp. "Fuck, give me a second. I don't--it's been a while, and that feels way too good."  
  
Griffin didn't remove his hand, but didn't move, just let Nick get used to the feeling. "You gonna be okay dude? Cause my hand is one thing, but you're gonna be inside me, and that's a whole new definition of warm."  
  
"Sexy, dude." Nick said, but he was laughing as he said it, so Griffin wasn't really offended. Instead he spread his legs further, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You ready for this, big guy? Or you need a few more minutes?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so fuckin' ready. I'm gonna fucking--I'm gonna deep dick you so good."  
  
Griffin snorted, flopping back against the bed as he began laughing, his grip loosening on Nick as he did so.  
  
It gave Nick a good chance to just _look_ at Griffin, how pretty he was--pink spreading down his chest as he giggled, one hand fisted in the sheets, and he was still hard, and Nick kind of wanted to just kiss him, just a little.  
  
When Griffin finally collected himself, catching his breath, he opened his eyes again and used on leg to pull Nick closer. "C'mon then, stick your ghost dick in me already, big boy."  
  
Nick started laughing too, and did as he was told, shifting and beginning to properly concentrate on staying solid as he grabbed Griffin's hips as he lined up, and slowly pushed into him.  
  
Even with the warming lube, Nick was still ice cold, and Griffin could only stop himself from shivering for a few moments, even though he was trying to hide it.  
  
Nick didn't notice at first--it was the first time he'd been able to touch Griffin like this, and the overwhelming feeling of _warmth_ that enveloped him was kind of taking first priority. Even still though, the fact that Griffin was shaking in a way that definitely wasn't from pleasure made Nick pause, and fumble a bit.  
  
"This isn't--do you think wrapping you up in blankets would help? Cause I really feel like I'm going to give you hypothermia, Griff."  
  
Griffin let out a frustrated groan. "I don't _wanna_ though. Can't we just--"  
  
Nick shook his head firmly, and yanked at the comforter that was balled up near the edge of the bed, and Griffin whined in annoyance as Nick shifted on top of him, trying to bundle him up like a burrito.  
  
"This isn't sexy dude, how are you even--"  
  
"You're _always_ sexy, though. I thought that was your secret, like--like the hulk."  
  
"Are you seriously making pop culture jokes right now? Like, you're inside me right now, and you're making _jokes_?"  
  
Nick huffed, and then proceeded to haul Griffin up so he could wrap his upper body completely, leaving his legs bare, and before he could even _think_ about leaving to get more blankets, Griffin yanked him down into a kiss.  
  
It was a very suitable distraction, and Nick let it slide, mostly because Griffin was doing that thing with his tongue that made him feel like Griffin was attempting to _eat_ his soul, and like, he was okay with that.  
  
Also, Griffin had stopped shivering, so like, everything was good.  
  
Sure, Nick absolutely missed getting to see Griffin--all soft and pink and like, so-fucking-cute, but they could work up to it, maybe. Get Griffin some proper cold tolerance--  
  
He stopped thrusting, making Griffin whine, reluctantly opening his eyes to look up at Nick.  
  
"What? Why'd you _stop_ Nicolas, that's not very nice. You're not being very 'Casper' right now--in fact I'd say you're more like--like one of his uncles, fuck, I can't think of their names right now, but that's--"  
  
"Griffin--Griffin, hey. Can we--are you gonna let me do this again, or is this the only time?"  
  
Griffin stared up at him blankly.  
  
"Nicolas," Griffin pronounced, v e r y deliberately, "if you don't continue fucking me right this very moment, I can ensure that you never get a taste of my sweet, sweet ass, ever again. Are we clear?"  
  
"Ooh, baby, I love when you get all bossy," Nick said, rolling his eyes--but he did continue, showing that he had at least an ounce of self-preservation instincts left.  
  
In response, Griffin sighed, and spread his legs further, not doing _any_ of the work because dammit, he had _earned_ this. He had earned Nick doing at least, _something_ , and, okay, also because he was pretty sure Nick would just--  
  
His thoughts were cut off abruptly when Nick changed the angle _just_ so, and he promptly let out a choked sounding moan, squirming underneath Nick to get more.  
  
"Fucking--right there, fuck, yes, Nick, c'mon, fuck--"  
  
Nick's hair--usually not out of place, because he was a ghost and had apparently _died_ with perfect hair--was distinctly messy, in a way that made Griffin want to run his hands through it, even though he was kind of trapped because of the blanket and--oh, huh, who knew _that_ was a kink he had.  
  
"You're so ver--fuck--bose, Griff, guess this means you're enjoying yourself. Is it better than your toy? The one you fucked yourself with cause you couldn't have me--"  
  
"Nick, you--" Griffin's voice cracked, and he bit his lip, shifting underneath the blankets. He looked flushed now, definitely not cold, and Nick sank down to he could kiss him again, one hand on Griffin's bare hip to keep his leverage as he slowed to a crawling pace, just to make Griffin bite his bottom lip, attempting to growl to make him hurry _up_ .  
  
But Nick was contrary, because he wanted to _enjoy_ this, his first time with Griffin, and so he kept the slow pace up, still kissing Griffin, which just made Griffin writhe, attempting to escape the confines of the blanket so he could yank Nick's hair, or maybe get a hand on his dick.  
  
He pulled away to breathe, cursing the fact that Nick was a ghost and didn't even look winded--mostly cause he couldn't breathe--and squirmed again, this time deliberately.  
  
"Hey, hey bud, could you do me a lil--ah, shit, please--favor? Let me go so I can _maybe_ touch my dick, please? I kind of--"  
  
Rather than even _considering_ unwrapping Griffin, Nick bit his lip to concentrate and took his free hand, wrapping it around Griffin's cock.  
  
Griffin promptly choked on his own tongue, dropping his head backs against the bed and panting openly, rocking into Nick's hand as much as he could, one of his legs moving to wrap around Nick's hips to drag him closer, till he was completely inside him.  
  
"Oh fuck," Griffin said faintly, his voice sounding thin and reedy to even his own ears. "You--Nick, this is--it's a goddamn _tragedy_ that you can't feel how good this is."  
  
"I mean, I--mm, Griff, I'm good where I am, actually. You're just--hah, this is the warmest I've felt in ages, and--"  
  
He shuddered, his form flickering just a bit, and Griffin _felt_ it, empty one moment and full the next, and he nearly screamed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came, Nick's hand helping him through it as best he could.  
  
Nick was close enough already, and since he was losing energy fast, he scrambled to fuck into Griffin a few more times before he came as well, one hand still wrapped around Griffin's cock, the other on his hip.  
  
When he finally pulled out, he flickered out of view, and Griffin clawed at the blankets, shoving them off so he could sit up.  
  
"Nick? Nick, you still here? Or was the sex so good that you ascended to the heavens?"  
  
While the words were joking, Griffin's tone was distinctly worried, and he glanced around the room, as if Nick was hiding.  
  
"No, I'm still here." Nick's voice was tiny, and far off, like he was in another room. "I kind of overextended myself, though."  
  
Griffin relaxed, the line of his shoulders becoming relaxed. "Oh, sure, that's what you're _claiming_. But I know the truth--you fuckin. You put your ghost jizz in me and then left. What if I'm _pregnant_ , hmm? What if you knocked me up with a little ghost litter?"  
  
Nick snorted, his laughter now sounding close to Griffin's ear, making him jump a bit.  
  
"I don't think you have a uterus, dude, and if you did it wouldn't be connected to your--your _butt_. Also, I didn't _jizz_ , I can't _do_ that, loser."  
  
"I don't know! You're a ghost, anything could go. It's not like I go around fucking every ghost I meet."  
  
"Mmhm, sure. What about that ghoul? I distinctly remember you claiming a ghoul fucked you."  
  
Griffin waved his hand lazily. "Ghouls are always corporeal, and it was a joke, dummy. You're the only supernatural creature for me."  
  
"Hell yes I am," Nick sounded pleased.  
  
There were a few moments of silence, Griffin nearly drifting off, before--  
  
"So, um. Russ said he might--he might be able to get me a new body soon. You gonna be okay with that?"  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Griffin sounded a bit drowsy, but otherwise completely sincere. "You're stuck with me, dude. If you get a body and then leave, I'm gonna follow you and annoy you until you agree to woo me properly. You made me watch shitty anime--I figure you owe me at _least_ ten years of your new life for that."  
  
Nick finally came into view, fully dressed again and lounging next to Griffin on the bed, absolutely _beaming_.  
  
It was fuckin cute, actually, and Griffin couldn't help but grin back, helplessly charmed.  
  
"Oh, with what I made you watch? I'm pretty sure I'll owe you like, maybe thirty, forty years. You always did say you wanted to see what I'd look like old."  
  
They continued smiling at each other, until Griffin yawned.  
  
"Mm, yeah, I wanna see that. But now: I'm a _little_ sleepy, since you fucked the energy right out of me, so I'm gonna nap, and you're gonna stay here and pull an Edward Cullen, got it?"  
  
Nick mock saluted him. "I think I can do that. Have a nice nap, Griff."  
  
"Mmph--you know I will. Love you bud."  
  
"Yeah, I--yeah. Love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> our shared blog is anotherindulgence on tumblr, come say hi or drop an idea or two


End file.
